BlazeBlue Etra Shift (Reupload)
by BlackMirror End
Summary: When Hazama finds the machine that made the previous games possible and with a little help from his "conscience", he decides to screw around with a little vampire lolita who's been getting on his nerves. What potentialy crazy and jucylicious adventures will this madman produce for our vampire queen ?
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings fellow community. This is a reupload of my previous script form story that I was informed to rewrote. It has taken a while and the other chapters are still in progress, but have no fear I shall finish them post haste (or when I hape the opportunity to do so). enjoy and Happy Valentines to you the community, to our favorate lolita vampire and shota puppet master and... I guess Hazama too for for me giving him a chance to screw around with their lives.**

* * *

Prologue

Hazama, in his green ,ethereal ghost thingy form , flashes a large red smile and taunts to his defeated opponents. Namely the three powerful entities TA, Tb, TC.

"Enjoy your eternal lives hacking your way outta this one folks! See ya!" As the three entities give their last words, they slowly disappear from their chairs. Hazama gives a maniacal laugh at the now empty chairs because…. reasons?

"Well….. with that taken care of it's time to skiddly doo back to that rat hole Earth. " As he walks away from the furniture, he makes another random statement because…. Hazama reasons?

"Damn! White, white, white everywhere! With all the power those guys had, they could have – uh – REMODELED!" Screaming the last part as if to make a point to someone. But, it looks like even the crazed Ghostbusters reject has some sense and realizes what he was doing.

"Oooooh, right. Still hacking away….. apparently…." An awkward silence follows for a while before he realizes something. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot." He then claps his…. Uh…. Stub hands…. And slowly reconstructs his Captain Hazama of the Novus Orbis Librarium form.

"Ahhh, much better. This way, I can hold "things" and still look like ( he then does a short Michael Jackson dance) A SMOOTH CRIMINAL. Hahahah…."

He the stops his tracks and looks at a certain spot in the whiteness around him. He lets out a questioning look and then smack the back of his own head which causes his … eyes to fall out ?! He then appears …. to shine them…. And then puts them back in his empty eye sockets. "Yep, it's not me. I spy with my little eyes a black dot in the whiteness. Most intriguing…"

His curiosity aroused, he then screams to the heavens and says "And Hazama said, let there be two doors !"

Nothing happens. Not unless you consider the gust of wind, the tumbleweed that came out of nowhere, and the cricket noise in the background. Yep, absolutely nothing….

"What? You want specifics? Okay, let's see …." He clears his throat and declares unto the heavens "And Hazama said, let there be two doors where one would appear in his front, the other would appear to his right, the first having a medium sized number one and the other having a medium sized number two, both on top of their doors, both glowing with neon lights, and both are made of wood!"

One slide whistle in the background later, two doors then fall with all the specifics mentioned. How he is doing all of this is still a mystery to me so please readers, just go with it ….

"All right, now we're kick'n it into high gear!Vroom vroom! Now….host, what are my options ?!"

Then in a puff of smoke, a clone of Hazama holding a mike and standing on a stage appears. The only noticeable difference being that his clothes (hat, vest, pants, and shoes) are colored white. Let's call this dude Hazama clone #1 because… reasons. "Hello, Mr. Hazama looking suave as always."

"Why thank you, Hazama." Replies the original Hazama.

"You're welcome, Mr. Hazama. Okay , so your options are, drum roll please, (sound of drum roll plays in the background) Door #1 ! A simple ArsMagus teleportation portal that leads back to Earth. Or take, drum roll again, please, ( sound of a drum roll plays in the background again) Door #2! Investigate that ultra, super tiny black dot that is out of place in this vast whiteness ! The choice is yours!"

Unable to make a decision, the original Hazama asks "Hmmmm … What do the polls say?"

A that moment, a spectator box filled with … multiple Hazama's in different suit colors … appear out of nowhere and start chanting …. Ow, my brain…. too random…

" Number 2! Number 2! We want you to go Number 2! " chants the crowd

"Ew! Gross! What is wrong with you people?!" protests Hazama

"I don't think they meant THAT, but…. Ew, gross, and thank you indeed crowd! Well, Mr. Hazama, you've heard the plea of the people and they are a go for Door #2! Whatcha say Mr. Hazama, is it a hurrah for 2? " asks the Hazama host.

Then a little Hazama with a devil tail and horns appear on Hazama's left shoulder.

"Go for it, man. You're all on standby until the next game comes out anyway, so it's all honk dory. " says the first Hazama devil

Then, another little Hazama devil appears on his right shoulder.

" I agree with him , man." replies the second Hazama devil.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be like …. an angel?" asks Hazama since in these typical scenarios there should be an angel and a demon. But Hazama has two devils soooooo…

"Oh, I tied up that guy and stuffed him in a closet. That way, I get screen time." snickers the second Hazama devil.

"Good call …." says Hazama

He then turns around and addresses the crowd of his other look a likes " All right Hazama, the crowd has voted, I'm currently a role less bum, and the devil has spoken. I'm ArsMagusing for Door #2! " "Excellent choice, Mr. Hazama!" replies the host as the second door opens.

He then does his transformation/summoning sequence-

"Woah, woah, woah. I have a transformation/summoning sequence? Is it going to be like those cutesy… girly ones? 'Cause if it is I'm so gonna.."

Calm your fedora down, Hazama. It's not like that at all. Just watch…..

(Cool transformation sequence with black and green colors, snake themes everywhere, and cool camera angles with Hazama doing cool poses)

"Huh, not bad….."

Told you so. Now, where were we… Ah yes.

He then does his transformation/summoning sequence, summons Ouroboros, and unleashes it at the black dot. "Ouroborous, I command thee to take me there!"

As Ouroborous flies forth, the host Hazama gives the original a remote control with a big red button on it. "When the button glows red, don't forget to press it." "Okie dokie" replies Hazama.

Ouroborous then stops moving and Hazama gives it a slight tug to check. "Hooked, lined, and ready to troll. Sayonara, good look'n to ya. Ouroborous, pull!" .

He is then quickly pulled towards the direction of the black dot. He then appears to … ski on the now water like floor…. Okay…. and as he is about half way there he brings out the remote control and presses the now glowing red button. As he does so, a huge explosion occurs. He looks over his shoulder and sees that the spot where the Hazama clones were now had a … an atomic bomb mushroom cloud over it !? Where the hell did he get an atomic bomb on my set-….. I mean, uhmm….. He looks at the cloud with a smile on his face.

"So, that's the power of the atomic fission I've heard so much about. Not as powerful as an ArsMagus, but I wish the ArsMagus was that flashy and boomy. Oh well, that's progress always being a jackass I guess …" A few seconds later, he hears a roaring sound. "What the… is that a tidal wave?"

As the tidal wave from the apparent atomic blast closes in on Hazama, he snaps his fingers and out of nowhere a surfboard appears. He then hops on the surfboard and surfs the rest of the way.

After a while, he finally reaches his destination. "Ma'an! That sure was one kawabungalicious ride!" He then retracts Ouroborous and starts fiddling with it. "Okay, what do we have here…. Woah." What lay in front of him was a large machine that had computer screens, buttons, charts, and a large monitor in the middle.

"Damn, this thing is huge… and blinky. Very, very blinky." He then walks around the machine and inspects it. "What the hell did they need this hunk'o'junk for?... Oh, look, a manual."

He picks up the book and starts to read it "Hello, valued user! Thank you for acquiring the Interdimensional Continuum Shift Creator Infinity. There are many like it throughout the numerous alternate dimensions, but this one is currently yours. As such, you must recognize that blah, blah, blah…blah, blah, blah…blah, blah, paradox consequences….. blah, blah, blah… ah, here we go. To begin shift, input the coordinates, point of time, and entities ( be it living or non- living) into the keyboard. Press the enter button after inputting the required data and then commence with observation. Intervention during the shift is also possible."

"Well, well, well. What a fortunate and unexpected turn of events. The machine that looped the same event for how many freak'n times in a row and made the last three games, four if you count the Extend, possible and here it is, right in front of me!" A sinister smile then creeps onto his face.

"Oh the possibilities are ENDLESS!" screams Hazama in glee.

After a quick moonwalk to the front of the machine, he checks on the current coordinates. "Ragna, Kagutsuchi, final boss battle, Meh same old, same old. So, what to do?" As he ponders on what or who exactly to screw with, his little devil self reappears to advise him. "Why don't you try giving someone else the role of the MC. Ya' know give them a taste of being the most watched and fiddled with person in the game. I bet most of them would crack from the pressure."

"I'm going to need more than that little guy." replies Hazama. The little devil then thinks for a moments before suggesting options. "Like making that Bang guy more attractive like your truly, or giving that Taokaka cat thing some actual brains, maybe even make that Tager fellow a bit more wimpy cause that guy is as cheap as hell, or maybe even let ol'Valkenhynrun around Kagutsuchi in a dress."

"Valkenhyn in a dress…"The image of Valkenhyn then appears in a thought bubble above both their heads and… OH SWEET GOD, you didn't have to go THAT far Hazama!

"Bleh, gross! You're right…. Let's skip that one little man." "Agreed, it NEVER HAPPENED" replies the little Hazama devil. "So, back on track, whose life do we screw with bigtime?" The two then sit and begin to brainstorm, but come up with nothing.

"I've got nothing…" replies the original Hazama. "Damn, this is hard….." says the little Hazama devil. "I've got an idea!" The second Little Hazama devil reappears on Hazama's left shoulder. "I know you're gon'na love this one."

"Hmmmm…. This should be good….." says Hazama.

"Why don't we mess with (drum roll sound)….. Rachel!" The only reply he got was a cricket noise in the background. "Too boring?" asks the second Hazama devil. "What no, that's actually a great idea. But… Rachel? That's a tough one. I've been trolling her in every way I can think of and all I get is the same poker-face "I'm a rich snob" attitude."

The little devil snickered at the comment "Not EVERY way….."

The second Little Hazama devil lets out an even larger grin and , in a puff of smoke, reappears on the side of the first Little Hazama devil. He then whispers something to the first Little Hazama devil.

"O….M…. freak'n G! I never saw that one coming!" in a voice that embodied both surprise and excitement. "What did I tell ya', pretty interesting right?" says the second Hazama devil. "Hey, don't leave me out of the loop." says Hazama

Both Little Hazama devils disappear then reappear in a puff of smoke near Hazama's ears and whisper to him on how to mess with their favorite vampire. " How could I have not thought of THAT sooner?! You guys are GENIUSES! "

He then quickly begins typing on the machine with a look on his face that could only be described as psychotic joy. "Heh, heh, heh let's see how you deal with this one bloodsucker"

As he finishes typing and presses the enter button, a marvelous and potentially crazy adventure has begun for our vampire loli and with the proclamation of the computer in it's cold, unfeeling voice….

"Commencing shift #6384996210"

It begins…

""


	2. Chapter 1 : Clinical Tea Appointment

**Weeks later, hours and hours of typing, and distraction after distraction later it's finally finished. BlazeBlue Extra Shift is rewritten to a "proper" format according to the term of agrements. There are almost no stories for this pairing so I decided to try and write one. I hope the community tries writing more for this pair **** As I said before this rewrite is inspired by Pokejedservo's original story.**

**And me, own BlazeBlue or anything in it? Are you insane? (for the people who didn't get it, that was the disclaimer)**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Clinical Tea Appointment

Our story begins in the Oriental District of Kagutsuchi, but not just some random / potentially awesome place but in the clinic of a rather well renowned Oriental doctor that fits the very definition of voluptuous.

"Now, now Carl you really should be careful out there. I know you're a vigilante, but you're still a human " says Litchi as she finishes bandaging up the boy. This was the third time he came in to her clinic. She was begging to get concerned.

"I know Miss Litchi , but I have to try to see what I can do for my sister since she's the only family I have. No matter what I can't give up on her ever." replies Carl.

"Poor kid. After all his been through, the only company he has is that doll " Litchi thinks to herself. She applies one last drop of alcohol, dowses the bandage with some Chinese medicine, cast a healing ArsMagus and finally ties up the bandage. "There, you're ready to go."

"Take care Carl, even if what you're doing is for your sister. Oh, and if someone gives you any strange looking medicine be a dear and bring it to me fist, would you?" Litchi knew that Carl would do almost anything to help his sister and it was not uncommon for her to find all kinds of medicine in Carl's pockets when he came to her in a state of extreme injury.

"Yes, Miss Litchi. Come on Ada, let's go." As he makes his way towards the door, a large, black space time distortion field appears in front of him which causes him to tumble over. Valkenhyn in his usual old and butler like manner is the first to appear from the field. Next to follow is Nago in Gii in a … clumsier fashion. Lastly was Miss Rachel Alucard, who appeared in manner that put refined and regal to shame.

" Princess, what are we doing here again ? " asks Gii.

"Indeed, Gii. Princess you really should work on your teleporting." says Nago. It was one of the few times she made a mistake in…. anything really…. and he was reveling in it. But alas , the joy was not to last for Rachel proceeded to hit him and Nago for it.

"Ouch!" screams Nago and Gii in pain.

"How are her fists so hard if she's so pampered…." mumbles Gii.

"What was that?" said Rachel as she prepared her fist for another punch. Nago and Gii then nervously keep their mouths shut so as not to invoke her small, balled fisted wrath.

"Hello Rachel and . Good to see you again" Both have been teleporting to her clinic recently and she was starting to get used to the visiting band .At times when the clinic was empty she would be glad that they came and kept her company.

"Good afternoon, Miss Litchi. I do apologize for the intrusion , but it appears that we have accidentally teleported here again." apologizes Valkenhyn .

"Oh, it's alright Mr. Valkenhayn . I'm getting used to it. Please make yourselves at home as usual…" She then sets her medicines and other medical items aside so as to make space for her guests to sit and relax. As Litchi prepares the place, Rachel notices Carl on the floor in front of her. Carl, noticing that he was almost ogling at her, quickly gets up and dusts himself off. As both their eyes come into contact with each other, Carl quickly turns away.

"Um.. hello there, Miss Rachel."

Rachel looks away as well, though a little bit confused on Carl's behavior.

"Hmph….Good afternoon, Child."

A silence passes by between them for a few seconds before Rachel breaks the silence. " *ahem* Valkenhayn, I am parched and I request for some tea this instance."

"Yes Milady. Pardon Miss Litchi , but do you have any tea in which I may serve to Madam Rachel?" asked Valkenhyn.

"Oh…. Well, um…. How about Oolong tea? Would that be suitable? " asks Litchi. Considering that she was just a small clinic and that she had Oriental preferences (obviously…), she had a LOT of Oolong tea. I think I even heard her assistant say that they had a basement full of that stuff… Oh darn, I'm rambling. Back to the story!

"Oh dear, that simply will not do." responds Rachel.

"Really, why not? For one thing, it's good for your skin…. (in her mind) But now that I think about it you already have perfect skin so…."

"Indeed, Madam Litchi. Madam Rachel prefers certain other types of Tea such as Earl Grey, Jasmine and Darjeeling." says Valkenhyn. Having served the Alucrad family for years, Valkenhyn has taken it upon himself to learn everybody's likes so as to serve them the best that he can and (in secret of course) their weaknesses and peeves so as to have the upper hand when he ever needed it.

"Well there is a Tea Shop nearby that sells a wide variety of teas. If I remember correctly, they did have some Darjeeling Tea for sale when I walked by earlier. I could bring you there if you want."

"Oh, no need to worry Miss Litchi. As a gentleman, it is my duty to get the tea so you need only to tell me where it is and I shall do the rest."

"In that case, may I come with you Sir Valkenhyn? I would like to refill by tea stock as well." asks Carl.

"Oh my…. You are a connoisseur of Tea as well , young Carl?" says Valkenhyn.

"Oh yes, Sir Valkenhyn. I have always been quite fond of Tea and you may not know this but I always make it a point to have tea time even if it's in the middle of a vigilante hunt." replies Carl.

She flashed a small, appreciatory smile at the boy. Sometimes breaking the bliss of ignorance leaves you an unintended prize that makes you glad to receive it. Except for circle of close associates, she has found someone in Kagutsuchi that actually likes tea AND has a tea time. Most people she meet in this city don't know the joy of taking time off from the troubles of the world so as to grace their mouths with the euphoric taste of high quality tea and yet before her was a child among adults who actually indulged in such activity as she did.

Being in the presence of someone with similar likes in a place of mostly strangers gave her a sense of relief since it was common ground for them to interact and was an excellent ice breaker for her regarding the boy she took an interest…. No wait, too early…. Took a slight amount of having a bit of interest in. There we go!

"Very well, Master Carl. I do appreciate the help very much" says Valkenhyn

"It really is no problem at all . Besides, I'm helping both myself and Miss Rachel so it a win-win." replies Carl

Valkenhyn gave a small smile hearing that he wanted to selflessly help Rachel and with that the two then made their way to the address given to them by Litchi. Rachel and her familiars then patiently waited for their return while Litchi continued to tidy up her place for her guests. A few minutes later, a certain trio of young ladies entered her clinic.

"Good afternoon, Miss Litchi" Noel and Tsubaki say as they enter the clinic

" Yo' Miss Litchi, how you doing?" says Makoto as she follows after them.

"Hello there girls and to what do I owe the pleasure? Let me guess, you been climbing trees again haven't you Makoto?"

"SO NOT TRUE….. not for today , at least. We just decided to pay a visit and see how you were doing."

"We hope that we aren't intruding" Noel asks sheepishly.

"No it's fine Noel. I'm getting used to it, though something tells me that a certain you-know-who will be showing up any minute now."

No sooner had she said that then the certain someone appeared in her clininic.

"HEEEEEERES TAO! Hey there, Boobie Lady!" screams Tao as she crashes into Litchi.

"Hi there Tao, good to see you too."

"Why am I not surprised…. Hi Tao, it's been a while " says Makoto. The feline fighter then turns her attention towards the squirrel beastkin. "Fluffy Girl! *as she plays with Makoto's body especially her tail* Furry , furry Tail! So furry !"

"Oh I love how you're always so playful!" replies Makoto as she pets Taokaka on the head.

" I see that Mew brought some friends over such as Red Lady and Lacking Lady, meow!" says Taokaka as she notices the two friends .

"TAO! How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?! They're still developing!" retorts Noel. She always gets so defensive when people mentions the lacking size of her rack. Ah, how fun it is to watch….. for me.

"Ahem….. Tao remember what we talked about" said Makoto in a more serious tone. Tao then thought for a moment ( which is an accomplishment in itself ) and remembered what Makoto said to her.

"Ooooooooooh yeah , I forgot . " says Taokaka

"Tao promised Fluffy Girl not to call Lacking Lady by Lacking Lady anymore so that Fluffy girl would allow Tao to still play with Fluffy Girl's tail and boobies . Must not forgot Fluffy Girl's big bouncing boobies! "

"Well yeah , those too" says Makoto.

"Honestly Tao, must you maintain that habit of yours even with other people?" says Litchi in disbelief. She worried over the fact that Tao might have played with other people's racks without their permission. She knew that Tao could easily escape or defend herself, but that didn't change the fact about Taokaka's habit and if someone ever found out that she was going to her clinic and was under her care then that would be really bad for her business.

" Oh don't worry Boobie Lady , you will always be Boobie Lady to me. Hey Fluffy Girl do you want to play with Boobie Lady's big boobies with me some time?" asks Taokaka.

Makoto thinks for a moment before getting a rather mischievous look in her eyes that worried Litchi. "Ooooooooh yeah, that sounds like a wonderful idea! "

" Uhhhhh *in her mind*(Gotta change topics quick !) Say uh Noel, are you curious about what Tao is going to call you from now on ? (Nailed it!) "

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…. How about…. Funny Hat Girl?" says Taokaka.

" How about my actual name Noel ? " says Noel

" No- el. So if there's No l, then Noe or is it No-e , but if there's No e then is it just No….. Tao is confued, mew."

Taokaka used her brain so much that her head actually began to seep steam.

" On second thought Funny Hat Girl will be just fine.・*sigh* After all she has given me worse names…. But wait what will she call me if she doesn't see me with a hat on? "

The ladies continue to converse for a while before Valkenhyn and Carl return from the store with the tea.

"Oh my master Carl, it appears that your abilities at foresight are impeccable indeed ." compliments Valkenhyn. Carl had suggested to him that they should buy more tea just in case and it turn out that his trust in the boy was justified.

"Oh it's no big deal Sir Valkenhayn. I just figured that it would be a good idea to have some more tea if anyone else shows up at Miss Litchi's clinic. After all , people have a tendency to shown up at Miss Litchi's clinic a lot. Besides, if nobody did show up then there is no harm in having some extra tea around." he replies.

"Hey , it's Butter Person and Shorty ! Meow !" says taokaka.

"Hello there Miss Kitty, good to see you again. Hi there girls, looking good as always." he compliments.

As the girls giggle and entertain him, Rachel looked upon the scene with an expression that can only be described with one word : Ugh.

" Good afternoon ladies, Master Carl and I were out getting some Tea for Madam Rachel here. However , we have some extra tea available thanks to Master Carl's impeccable foresight. Would any of you ladies like some Tea as well? We have different brands of Tea such as Earl Grey and Darjeeling."

"I'll have some Earl Grey, please. " said Tsubaki.

"I'll have what Tsubaki's having ." said Noel.

"Thanks old man, but no thanks. I am always been more of a Soda girl, generally a lot more caffeinated." said Makoto. Well, that's one explanation for where all her energy comes from.

"Caf-a-nated? Ooooooh that sounds good , Fluffy Girl. Meow, Tao wants some of that ' Caf-a-nated ' stuff." says Taokaka. Never mind Makoto's energy, if this cat ever got one sip of caffeine… well, that's one speed demon that won't go down easy….

"Uh, I'd rather you not Tao." Says Litchi. Woah, did she just read my mind? "Have some of my tea instead." Good idea Litchi.

"The thing Boobie Lady gave Tao? Sure." Thank God she accepted. That's one disaster averted for now….

"Valkenhyn, need I remind you that I am still parched? " says Rachel. The noise was starting to annoy her and it was making her even more thirsty.

"My sincerest apologies , Miss Rachel. I shall be on it right away! Miss Litchi, I would be glad if you helped in the preparations as well." asks Valkenhyn.

"Of course, Sir Valkenhyn. I would be glad too." was her reply.

As the two made their way into the kitchen, The girls and Taokaka sat down and began to talk about….. girl stuff. Rachel quietly sat in a corner by herself and began to think about something until she was interrupted by Carl.

"Good morning Miss Rachel. How are things going for you? " asked Carl.

Rachel paid no attention to the boy vigilante and continued doing… whatever she was doing.

" Would you mind if I sat down here with you?"

He was answered by her silence yet again.

" Should I take your silence as a yes… or if a girl is silent that means no? I always forget….."

…

"*sigh* Very well, Child. You may stay." she finally replied.

After a while , Valkenhyn and Litchi returned from the kitchen with plenty of for everyone . Things were pretty quiet at the Clinic at first that is until Makoto noticed the Rachel and Carl having a spot of Tea together. Now normally, this would not look of any interest but as we all know the hyperactive, squirrel chick's brain processed things on a different level (probably due to all that soda and caffeine) What got her attention was how Rachel had a small smile on her face the whole time she was drinking with Carl and that the smile grew a bit wider as she saw Carl cleaning his mouth off like a proper gentleman .

Then Makoto had an idea as she had a gleefully perverted smile on her face and as she approached young Carl. Woman… squirrel-thing, what the hell are you planning?

"Hey there Carl, watcha' doin' ?" asked Makoto with a sly tone in her voice.

"Um….. drinking tea with miss Rachel ?" replies Carl . He felt a bit uneasy about the way she was talking to him and he had a feeling about what she was about to do.

"Awww, that's cute. The two of you having a good time and all. But you know what's cuter?"

"Uh…."

"YOU !"

Then to Rachel's surprise she glomped him rather passionately. It was a….. thing for her to do that to him ever since their days in the academy. It was weird for Carl at first but as they grew closer he got used to it.

"Oh Carl your just so cute and cuddly! I can't resist!" cries Makoto as she continues to do it.

"There she goes again. *sigh*She always did have a thing for little boys" comments Tsubaki. Long had she given up on trying to stop that habit of hers and all she could do at this point is apologize to those that find it offensive… mainly the parents of those little boys .

"Oh Carl , it's so wonderful on how your still so adorably cuddly ! Who's the cuddly boy? Who's the cuddly boy? "

This display did not settle very well with Rachel. She sat there fuming at the sight before grabbing Nago and whacking Makoto on the head repeatedly which caused her to let go of the boy.

"You shall no longer lay a hand on him while I am here you vulgar-mannered harlot!"

Her tone surprised everyone in the room. They were not expecting Rachel to react so violently, but to Makoto it couldn't have gone any better. Now all that was left to do was to let it play out.

"Ow , what was that for?" asked Makoto.

"Now Rachel that wasn't very nice" said Litchi.

"Not very nice? Honestly Miss Litchi are you going to turn a blind eye to this… this Harlot's blatant misconduct towards the boy here?" asked Rachel.

"Misconduct? What misconduct?" Makoto was having so much fun. She couldn't contain her excitement as to how well this was going.

"You know very well what I am pertaining to you vulgar cretin. You are a grown woman and Carl is still a child. A proper lady should not act so lewd around a child like him. You ought to be ashamed of yourself."

Now I don't know what planets, stars or God knows what aligned, but by some miracle the gears in Taokaka's brain turned and she was able to comprehend what was happening as of the moment. It got her in a playful mood and she wanted to have some fun.

"Bunny Person , if you wanted to cuddle with Shorty so much you could have just said so." she said with a large smile on her face.

Now this caught Rachel off guard. She wasn't expecting an imbecile like Taokaka to make such a bold statement. How dare she, how dare her brain or whatever is in that cat's head come to such a conclusion. Perhaps she had a point… NO! What was she thinking?! She did not have such feelings, she was Rachel Alucard ! She could never have feelings for the boy! So what if he was a gentleman, so what if he had an aura of innocence when he wasn't with his "sister" ,so what if he had class among all the others in this city, so what if the large glasses made him look cute, so what if his golden hair moved so elegantly with the wind (a little something she remembered from her first fight with him so many shifts ago), so what if his voice was sweet and caring ( when he wasn't with his "sister"), so what if he was polite and nice and kind to her without having any ulterior motive, so what if she enjoyed his company, so what if he was a gentleman, and so what if he was about her size!? IT DIDN'T MATTER! SHE WAS AN ALUCARD AND SHE DID WHAT ALUCARDS DO IN THE FACE OF LIES AND FALSELESS, BASELESSS ACUSATIONS….

"Wha-Wha-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! H-How dare you say such a thing you brain-damaged creature! " she protests with a rather obvious blush on her face…. Oh, so that's what they do. That was….. kinda anti-climactic.

"Oh I don't know Rachel, you would be surprised on how insightful Tao can be at times ." teased Litchi. She saw where this was going and she didn't want to be left out of the loop.

"So wait, the princess likes this kid?... That would explain why she wants to play with him so much next to that Ragna guy." said Gii. He never understood the motive as to why the Princess would ever bother with such a cretin when she already had a toy (Ragna) to play with. Now , everything was so clear.

"Oh yes , it all makes sense now. We really should have seen this coming, considering how much time she spent looking at -"

Before he could finish saying what Rachel spent all that time looking at, Rachel smacked them both so hard that they crashed into the walls and left rather large dents on them.

"And you imbecilic boobs wonder why I hit you so much….." she said

Tsubaki was the next to catch on .

"Oh yes, Miss Litchi. I does looks like Tao has made a very good observation here" teased Tsubaki.

"Aw , this is so cute ! " squeaked Noel like a fan-girl. I'm sure you all know what THAT sounds like.

As everyone started to get riled up, Rachel decided that she would have none of it.

"Silence! I… I have no idea why would you ever imply such a claim!" she vehemently protested.

"I'd believe you Rachel….. if your cheeks weren't such a dead giveaway." said Makoto. Oh how she wished this would never end!

While everyone's focus was on Rachel, our young Carl was in the side lines wondering what they were talking about. Rachel liked him? So what, a lot of people he meets like him and the girls never fuss about that. What made Rachel any different? I mean, other than their obvious differences in power and standing they did have similarities. Plus, if you look past the attitude Rachel is a nice person to spend time with. As he continues to ponder as to why the girls are making such a big deal about this, the others continued to tease Rachel.

"Ah , young love is such a sweet thing. Am I right or am I right, Noel?" said Makoto.

"Of course, this is just too cute!" replied Noel.

All the ladies let out a hearty laugh before Rachel screamed at them.

"CEASE THESE INCESSANT IMPLICATIONS AT ONCE YOU GROSSLY OVER-DEVELOPED HARLOTS! " she shouted.

Now when Rachel screams, her voice is like thunder, both figuratively and literally. Also, when she screams, a thunder boom like that in a thunderstorm can be heard in the background. But moving on from her voice…. This was enough to get everyone's attention and they all stopped laughing.

All was quiet until Taokaka broke the silence.

"Over Da-what? What is Bunny Person talking about, mew?" she asks.

"I'll… tell you later Tao" responded Litchi.

Noel took this another way, however…

"She thinks I'm over-developed? Yay! Somebody thinks I am over-developed!" she cheers in her mind.

….

"Wait why am I taking this as a compliment?!" she thinks a few seconds later. Oh Noel... keep up the fun for me will you?

"Hmph, I did not come here to be insulted! Especially by the likes of you cretins. Valkenhayn, Nago, Gii we are to leave the company of these shameful harlots at once!" she declared.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea, Rachel" says Tsubaki.

"Oh? Pray tell makes you think that you are in any position to be telling ME what to do?" asks Rachel.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because if you leave there is a very good chance that Makoto could end up having some fun with him again and I know you wouldn't like that." teased Tsubaki.

Rachel takes a quick look at Carl who is still thinking in the corner before giving her reply.

"Hmph ! That vile Harlot's 'urges' are of no concern of mine" she replied rather coldly.

"I dunno , you seem awfully concerned when I gave Carl a good glomping earlier" replied Makoto.

"Like I said, it was your behavior that compelled me to react as such you harlot " she replied.

"*sigh* But it matters not, for all his concern lies with that 'sister' of his and nothing else" she said.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that. This kids got a crazy obsession with that creepy doll thing" said Gii.

"Yes , I remember too. He ought to be ashamed of himself especially since the Princess is actually willing to sully her precious hands to help him" said Nago.

"Now , now you two. while you both do speak the truth but perhaps he doesn't remember" replied Valkenhyn.

This broke Carl out of his trance and he replied to Valkenhyn.

"Actually Sir Valkenhayn, I think I do remember " Carl replied.

"What?!" was the trio's response.

"Lately I have been having some strange visions and about half of them are with Miss Rachel here. I remember her teleporting me to her place and her wanting to play with me. I tried telling her no since I was too busy trying to see what I can do about my sister. I also remember her getting really annoyed when I told her this" he said.

Although she had no idea what Carl was talking about when he said visions, a small smile still crept on her face when she heard that apparently she is not the only girl whom has ever got Rachel a little jealous.

"Seeing that I couldn't persuade her otherwise, I ended up 'playing with her' and had quite a good time. After that, she tried to help me by informing where I can go to try to help my sister but in the end I wasn't able to save my sister. The strange thing is , that wasn't the only memory I have about Miss Rachel actually trying to help me. They differ in a few details, but are somewhat the same situation" he continued.

Rachel, Gii, Nago, and Rachel exchanged looks which confirms Carl's suspicions.

" So I take it they were all true?" asks the boy.

There is a silence for a few seconds before Valkenhyn answers him.

"Yes young Carl, I can assure you they were all true" he says.

This got Rachel to start thinking.

"Oh my, how is this boy able to remember despite the time loops? How strange and yet ….fascinating" she thinks to herself.

"Hmmmm, well that's something for me to think" Carl says to no one in particular.

"And since Sir Valkenhyn has confirmed that it was real, then I obliged to do this."

He then goes to Rachel, takes his hat off, and takes a bow.

"Miss Rachel, I just want to say that I'm sorry. I called you a witch, I'm sorry I was so rude to you, and I'm sorry that I was ungrateful despite the fact that you gave me such a good time and in the end even helped me. I hope you accept my apology" says the boy.

This little gesture surprised Rachel. She wasn't expecting the boy to remember their various encounters, let alone that confession about how he actually enjoyed all of them. It made her feel good and warm on the inside , but she wouldn't let her guard down that easily.

"Ahem… Yes, well I accept your apology and perhaps you will learn not to be so hostile to everybody" she replies.

"Thank you Miss Rachel, I really appreciate it. Which reminds me….."

He then goes to Ada who was still standing in the corner.

"Ada I have something to say to you… I know, I know just hear me out. I know you don't seem to trust Miss Rachel, but she's not such a bad person….. Yes, we've had differences but can't we forget about those….. I know how people can be manipulative, but I don't believe that about Miss Rachel. I think she really wants to help us" he tells to the silent marionette

"*ahem* Madam…. Ada is it? I understand that the both of you have faced such hardships in your lives but there are still many good people out there who desire to aid you so you must not give in to your despair and hatred. We are not your enemies and with your permission we can aid you and your dear younger brother in any way we can. I can understand why you are so cold and bitter , but please do open your heart and let us help you for not only your sake but that of your dear younger brother's as well" Valkenhyn continues.

They then wait for a reply from her (God knows how they even hear her) and after a while they both smile.

"Thanks Ada, you're the best" says the boy.

"I thank you for the chance , madam" says Valkenhyn.

"Well Miss Rachel, I convinced my sister that you are not hostile. She still has her doubts, but over time I know I can get her to completely trust you… or at least trust you as much as I do " Carl says to the vampire loli.

Oh now this was a surprise. She wasn't expecting another act of kindness to come in a row. This child was indeed full of surprises, but she was not to be outdone.

"Then allow me to return the favor. Carl Clover your act of kindness has truly moved me and I believe that a kindness given deserves one in return" she clears her throat and makes another statement.

"*Ahem* I Rachel Alucard of the House of Alucard will declare that as of now I shall directly aid the vigilante known as Carl Clover in his quest to save his beloved sister and that I shall do everything within my power to fulfill this promise. May the divine, my familiars, these overdeveloped harlots, and my trusted and beloved servant Valkenhyn R. Helsing be my witness" she proudly declares.

Now it was Carl's turn to be surprised. His eyes widened and he had to ask just to make sure.

"Do you… Do you mean it miss Rachel?" inquires the boy.

Rachel gives a smile and a nod of the head to indicate a yes. Overjoyed and overflowing with … happiness, I think… he gives Rachel a big hug.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Oh Rachel you have no idea what this means to me, thank you so much! " he says as he rubs his cheek on hers.

"C-C-Child, please, control yourself. I know you are overjoyed, but seriously!" protest Rachel.

"Oh, sorry….. you know what, now that I'm this close I noticed what a pretty smile you had. You should smile more, Miss Rachel. It really suits you" he compliments.

" Please refrain from making such comments while in front of my face….. AND WOULD YOU UNHAND ME THIS INSTANCE!" she says.

There was no denying the fact that she was enjoying that hug… al be it a bit too much. So before she could get lost in the moment and make a fool of herself , she decided to ( with a bit of disappointment )cut her enjoyment short.

"Oooops, sorry" he apologizes as he lets her go.

"Honestly, you shameless flirt of a boy you….." Rachel says.

"Flirt?... Am I a flirt?" the boy asks.

"No, I was just teasing you" Rachel replies.

"Oh..." the boy says.

A silence passes before Rachel breaks it.

"Well then, let us discuss that matter further some other time with tea in my abode. What say you?" she inquires.

Carl then takes on of her hands and makes a gentlemany bow.

"Why that sounds marvelous. I would be delighted to" he says so with the best gentlemanly manner he could muster.

"Why I thank you as well , Master Carl " she replies as she tries to do a curtsy despite the fact she only had one free hand.

This apparently was such a kawaii filled moment that all the girls couldn't help but utter a big….

"AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW"

This got Rachel's attention and she returned to her usual sour mood.

"*Ahem* Yes, well before those shameless harlots start getting any other idea….Valkenhyn, we are to depart immediately " she says

"Yes Madam. Farewell, Miss Litchi. I do apologize for interrupting your lesson here" the butler says.

"Oh it's no trouble. We aren't even having a lesson today" she replies.

"Yeah , don't be silly Mr. Butter Person . tTis isn't a 'Teach Me Miss Litchi' skit. After all, notice that we are using the regular character art for this skit?" Taokaka says. Wow, that's like the third… or was it second… thing that Taokak has said today. Impressive.

"Oh, I see. Very well, thank you for your time. Madam, are you ready?" asks Valkenhyn.

Rachel then teleports herself and Carl out of the place, leaving only the four girls and the Oriental doctor.

" Well, it's getting late so I think we should head home. Goodbye, Miss Litchi" Tsubaki says.

"Goodbye and come again girls" Litchi replies.

"Meow, come back again! Tao loves to play!" says Taokaka as the three girls leave.

On their way home, Tsubaki inquires Makoto on her actions earlier.

"Well, that went well didn't it Makoto?" the red headed woman asks.

"Bull's-eye, Tsubaki. Yep it was all according to plan and I have to say, it went better than I hoped " Makoto said.

"What are you talking about?" asks Makoto.

"I noticed the look on old man Valkenhayn's face as he was watching Rachel having some Tea with Carl. So I thought I'd help out and make sure things go in the right direction here. I mean sure, Little Miss Vampire here is probably still a little sore at me but hey all things considered it certainly turned out" she explained to her blonde friend.

"Awwww, that is so sweet of you Makoto!" Noel basically screams.

"Agreed, I never knew you could be such a romantic Makoto" Tsubaki replies.

"Awwww yeah, but hey Tsubaki if you like I can help things out with you and Jin if you know what I mean" Makoto said with a bit of slyness in her voice.

"I appreciate the offer Makoto, but let's just say I do hope you use some different….. 'Tactics' " Tsubaki says a bit flustered.

Now for a quick Help Me! Professor Kokonoe! This time from Makoto's point of view.

"Greetings, lost children. I am Professor Kokonoe, genius scientist and ruler of the Sector Seven laboratory. Well, OK, we aren't in the lab at the moment. This can be sort of be temporarily moved into the Boundary. Well, simply put, it's a mysterious room. A room where you can do anything you want. To be honest, it's a paradise for all those sad, little lost children who couldn't make it to the true ending. A sort of Avalon. If your one of those nutbars who's all 'I don't need help' or 'I only want to unlock hidden stuff' or 'I'll just look for a flowchart online," then you can piss off!" Kokonoe drabbles.

….

"Very well. Lost child of the day, you may enter" Kokonoe says.

Makoto walks in. You all know how this plays out.

"Hi there , Professor Kokonoe" greets Makoto.

"Hey there Agent Makoto, its good to see you. Let me guess since you're here that means you got a bad ending?"

"Yep I'm afraid so let me guess this is the part where I can explain what happened before I got here?"

"Ah no it's not necessary, I've been doing this crap with you guys for a while now so I can pretty much guess what happened. So you tried to beat the crap out of Hazama but that asshole pretty much denied your chance of doing that, right?"

"Yeah , I was only wanting to crush Hazama's balls into a bloody red pulp" she complains like a whiny child.

"Oh Makoto I knew there was a reason why I like you" Kokonoe compliments.

They both had a brief little laugh after that.

"Yeah but unfortunately this is the part where I have to say that you should try to avoid Hazama. I've pretty much had to say that to most of the other folks who have came here as well."

"I know that must be really annoying" the squirrel girl commented.

"Oh you mean on how the Main Series Storyline practically bends its ass over to Hazama on a CONSTANT basis especially in the Arcade Mode?! Not to mention on how it's pretty much why we have to constantly put up with Hazama's #%! all the goddamn time and there is hardly anything we can do about it" Sorry Kokonoe, no words like that in my story.

"Oh I'm sorry Professor Kokonoe. I really didn't mean to strike a nerve" Makoto apologizes.

" It's okay Makoto. I know you didn't mean any harm and yeah I know that was a bit too much of a rant , but all things considered I couldn't help it. Anyways just to lighten the mood I thought we could have a little girl talk there Makoto in other words I got some interesting good news for you"

"Oh ? Do tell…"

"The other day a certain little Miss Vampire by the name of Rachel arrived here with a certain young fellow about her size" says the pink cat.

"Oh really, he wouldn't happen to be a boy by the name of Carl Clover with short blond hair, glasses and a purple hat now would he?" says Makoto.

"Yep, she was telling me about how she has her reasons why she is awfully interested if Carl has the potential to be an observer like her …if you know what I mean" she says with a bit of slyness in her voice.

" Ooooh, Looks like someone wants a playmate" Makoto says with the same slyness.

"Oh yeah, you should have seen the look on her face when I pointed that out. But still I am helping those two out a bit so I should get back to my research see you later Makoto. Though should I get you in case if those kids come back?" she asks the squirrel girl.

"I don't know Professor Kokonoe, I'm sure Carl probably wouldn't mind seeing me but let's just say I don't want to be on Rachel's list of 'People I'm going to fry with 10- billion gigawatts of electricity' today" she says with a bit of worry in her voice.

"I see…Oh Makoto you wacky Shotacon you, alright see you later Makoto"

"Bye Professor Kokonoe!"

As she leaves, Iron Tager drops by.

"Oh hey there, Tager . What are you doing here?" asks the pink cat.

"I've been rather curious lately Kokonoe. While I suppose it's not too surprising that you are willing to aid that boy Carl Clover. However it is somewhat surprising that you are willing to aid that Rachel girl, considering the fact that you two have shown a bit of …..animosity recently." replies the hulking, red robot.

"True, I haven't exactly been in the mood to want to help that spoiled brat lately. But that's why I so enjoyed teasing her however that boy, Carl. Rachel also told me that she promised Carl that she will help him out on what can be done about Nirvana. And let's just say I have my reasons as to why I would want to try to see what I can do about Nirvana" she replies.

"So, Miss Rachel managed to convince that boy Carl to be away from Nirvana? That is a very good deed since that boy needed to be away from Nirvana….. Considering how dangerous it is." Tager responds.

"Yeah I suppose you could say that well I better get back to doing my research so see you later Tager."

"Farewell for now, Kokonoe"

* * *

"Well…. that was boring" says Hazama in his seat.

" (snore)….. Huh, is it over?" the first Hazama devil says as he wakes up.

"What the biz, author! Seriously I'm starting to doubt your writing skills" criticizes the second Hazama devil.

Everybody's a critic…... I know it's boring, but it's called a slow start. That and I didn't even write this chapter. I'm rewriting it.

"Excuses, excuses. Will the next one be interesting?" asks the original Hazama

Don't worry Hazama, I 'm quite certain that you will enjoy it as will Rachel . He he he he…

"What are you planning?" he asks

I didn't plan anything yet, but you'll see….

* * *

**AAAAaaaaaaaaaand done. The next chapter will come out when it's ready. As always feel free to praise, critisize, or mindlessly bash as you see fit. Farewell and until next time Blazeblue community.**


End file.
